Tout le monde en parle
by Elya00
Summary: Orlando revient après 1an de silence.Et elle va être surprise de voir les changements à Poudlard:ses "ex-meilleurs-amis"Sirius et Rosario sont ensembles,le paria de 5ème année est devenu une bombe sexuelle, et il y a ce mystérieux groupe: Les maraudeurs ?
1. Le retour d'Orlando

- Elle est revenue ! chuchote une petite gryffondore au détour d'un couloir.

Elle a l'air possédée, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat très bizarre, peu comme si elle était complètement droguée…

- Qui ça ? demandent ses copains.

Ils la regardent sceptiques, et assez curieux de connaître la grande nouvelle.

- Orlando ! Elle s'est fait virer de son pensionnat ! Elle devait être là pour la répartition mais il paraît qu'elle était à St Mangouste et qu'elle a été retardée.

Tous la regardent, fascinés.

- Il paraît qu'elle déposait l'enfant illégitime qu'elle a eu avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! ajoute la gamine

- Noon ?!

Et ils se mettent tous à raconter leur version des faits :

- C'est faux elle n'était pas au pensionnat cette année en fait, c'est ses parents qui ont voulu le faire croire. Elle était en thérapie d'éléctro-sorts ! Elle est devenue complètement folle après sa cinquième année !

- Sale menteur ! Elle a une liaison avec le médicomage du niveau des virus et microbes magiques !

- Non ! Elle est tombée gravement malade , elle a la variole du dragon !

- Moi je ne l'approche pas , elle va contaminer tout Poudlard !

- Moi non plus ! Alors la si elle croit qu'elle peut revenir et rendre tout le monde malade, elle se trompe complètement !

Ils hochent tous de la tête. Orlando ne risque pas de les approcher, alors ça jamais ! Ils sont à présent en train de faire un plan de défense pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les approcher et l'empêcher de contaminer la variole du dragon à tout le monde .

Ou était-ce la scrofulite , ils ne savaient plus vraiment mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.

La seule chose qui comptait c'était que Orlando D'Albon était de retour, et que les potins allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre comme l'année dernière !

Quel soulagement pour tout le monde parce que cela commençait à être lassant de ne parler que de Rosario De Sugny, parce que oui, on savait qu'elle était magnifique qu'elle avait des habits merveilleux… Mais il était impossible d'en savoir plus sur elle et Sirius Black, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, elle était la discrétion incarnée quand elle le voulait vraiment , alors que les frasques d'Orlando étaient quasiment publique, bien que quasiment toutes soient fausses.

On aimait mieux inventer n'importe quoi sur Orlando que sur Rosario, voilà tout.

Orlando tentait vainement de passer la barrière du quai 9 ¾ mais cette saleté ne voulait pas s'ouvrire : il était trois heures de l'après midi et personne à l'horizon pour l'aider …

Elle commençait sincèrement à se demander si elle n'était pas maudite : d'abord on lui avait volé son sac à main et tous ses papiers et sa baguette magique, ensuite elle était tombée de la calèche qui devait l'amener à la gare, s'était tordu la cheville et avait du patienter plusieurs heures dans le hall de St Mangouste sous le regard méchant de la femme à l'accueil…

Du coup elle était arrivée bien trop en retard pour son train et elle était à présent toute seule dans une gare remplie de moldus avec ses valises et son petit chaton pour seul soutient moral …

Elle allait se mettre à hurler quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année portant un jean noir et une chemise verte foncée assortie à une cravate à motif psychédéliques roses s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suppose qu'il est partit ? Lui demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, de quoi lui parlait cet homme habillé de façon si étrange ?

- Le Poudlard Express . Désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Jason Abott , je suppose que je serai votre futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de Lutins et cela m'a mis affreusement en retard …

Orlando ne savait absolument pas ce que signifiait un problème de Lutins mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre ! Un sorcier était avec elle et allait pouvoir l'aider !

- Comment savez vous que je suis une … elle regarda autour d'elle puis chuchota : une sorcière ?

- Votre chat. Et le fait que vous vous acharniez sur cette pauvre barrière qui mène au quai 9 ¾.

Elle regarda son chat bleu/noir , c'est vrai que sa couleur n'était pas très naturelle …

- Oui, c'est vrai, les moldus ont du me trouver bizarre, plaisanta-t-elle. Je m'apelle Orlando D'Albon, au fait.

Elle lui tendit la main et il la lui serra chaleureusement.

- Je suppose que le train est partit depuis une heure environ… Comment allons nous faire ? reprit-elle

- Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir aller chercher mon tapis Rhazade Ó des années 40 et nous pourrons aller jusqu'à Poudlard avec, s'il tient le coup !

Elle esquissa un sourire. Sa chance revenait enfin dans la personne de son prof de DCFM qui avait l'air tout à fait sympathique .

- Suivez moi jusqu'aux toilettes de la gare , nous allons transplanter depuis là-bas.

Il prit sa valise et son chat et elle n'eut plus qu'à trottiner derrière lui.

A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des toilettes une odeur infâme les prit à la gorge et ils durent cesser de respirer tellement c'était insoutenable. Une fois dans une cabine, Jason tendit la main à Orlando et ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison lumineuse.

Ils purent enfin respirer normalement et commencèrent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter…

- C'était …. Horrible… Je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant auparavant ! articula Jason entre deux rires.

- Les moldus ne doivent pas être très avancés en matière de nettoyage … hoqueta Orlando

Jason se reprit le premier et réussi à se lever pour chercher son tapis volant.

Il commenca à le dérouler le tapis dans son jardin et posa toutes leurs affaires dessus.

- Je pense que c'est bon, on peut y aller. Venez vous installer, je vais activer le bouclier à air.

Elle s'enroula confortablement dans un repli du tapis qui était d'une douceur incroyable, et qui dégageait une douce chaleur.

Une fois tous les réglages faits, Jason fit léviter le tapis.

- On devrait être arrivés d'ici environ 5 heures si il n'y a pas trop de vent.

Il prit une place à côté d'elle et lui tendit un sandwich qu'elle dévora avidement.

- Alors, raconte moi, comment as-tu échoué à la gare à cette heure-ci ?

Elle commença son récit puis ils bavardèrent pendant tout le trajet.

Elle apprit entre autres que son nouveau prof avait écrit une thèse sur la magie noire et ses dérivés et qu'il était amis avec Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Il lui avait demandé de prendre le poste de prof de DCFM après que le dernière ait démissionné après s'être fait harceler par Peeves toute l'année.

Il avait été marié à une femme qu'il avait quitté car il avait découvert qu'il était homo et qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un moldu.

L'air commençait à rafraîchir et la chaleur du tapis n'empêchait pas Orlando de claquer des dents.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est bientôt arrivés.

En effet, le château apparaissait à l'horizon. Ils finirent par se poser en douceur dans le parc, devant la porte du Hall.

Il était onze heures du soir.

Le festin était terminé depuis longtemps et tout le monde dormait…

Le concierge arriva en traînant des pieds.

- Non, mais es-ce une heure pour arriver ? grommela-t-il j'ai du vous attendre ici alors que je pourrais être en train d'astiquer mes chaînes … Bon, monsieur Abott, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Mademoiselle D'Albon, vous connaissez le chemin, je suppose, le mot de passe de Gryffondor est Chocogrenouille. Laissez vos affaires ici, je vais appeler un elfe qui vous les montera.

Orlando monta les escaliers, quatre à quatre , elle était enfin chez elle ! Elle était rentrée ! Elle allait revoir Rosario après un an de silence ! Et Sirius ! Et ils seraient à nouveau le trio infernal de Poulard, ils feraient des sales coup au Serpentards, embêteraient Rogue , traumatiseraient Goyle et fout traient le bordel dans le cour de potion de M.Wendel ! Oh et Lily était elle toujours aussi douée en cours, et es-ce que James lui courrait-il toujours après ?

Le château lui avait trop manqué, elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait été coupée pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'y passait

Elle arriva à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte en grand pour se trouver face à …

Mandy Becky et Louisa, le trio d'inséparables complètement stupides, je ne connais même pas leur nom de famille ! Ces filles font tout ensemble : dormire, manger, travailler, se coiffer, se maquiller et même aller au toilettes ! On ne voit jamais l'une sans les deux autres, en un mot : INSUPPORTABLE !

Je rêve ou quoi, ou sont Rosario et Lily ?!?

Elles se mettent à pousser des cris suraigus quand elles me voient …

- Orlando ! Quel bonheur de te voir ! On n'osait pas y croire ! Hiiii !

Elles me percent les tympans et me serrent dans leurs bras dans une espèce d'étreinte à quatre étouffante.

- Euh … Ou sont Rosario et Lily ?

- Lily est dans ses appartements de préfette en chef et Rosario doit être chez les maraudeurs …

- Les maraudeurs ? Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

- C'est Sirius, James Remus et Peter. Ils font tout le temps des coups aux Serpentards. Mais Sirius ne te l'as pas dit ? demande Becky, d'un ton soupçonneux

Je ne vais quand même pas lui avouer que je ne suis presque pas restée en contact avec Sirius et Rosario cette année … Après elle vont dire à tout le monde qu'on ne se parle plus ou ce genre de stupidités…

Le fait est qu'ils m'ont écrit une lettre en septembre l'année dernière pour me dire que je leur manquait mais je n'ai jamais répondu, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi … Enfin je leur ait envoyé une lettre à noël et pour leurs anniversaires mais ce n'était pas vraiment de vraies lettres d'amitiés, plutôt des cartes de vœux … Mais de toute façon je suis sure qu'ils n'y penseront plus à la minutes ou on se verra !

- Ah si c'est vrai j'avais oublié , je suis bête des fois ! je dis en gloussant

C'est bizarre que Sirius soit aussi proche de ces trois là… En cinquième année il était souvent avec eux mais il avait toujours préféré être avec moi et Rosario… Mais bon c'est normal qu'il se soit fait de nouveaux meilleurs amis mais c'est tout de même un peu étrange. Je me demande avec qui Rosario traîne maintenant, je suppose qu'elle est toujours proche de Sirius, mais même si je sais que c'est égoïste, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelle meilleure amie …

- Je vais aller les voir tout de suite ! Bye les filles.

Je cours littéralement vers la porte du dortoir des « Maraudeurs » j'espère que les trois autres ne seront pas là … Enfin ça ne serait pas très grave je les ait toujours bien aimé même s'ils sont beaucoup plus gamins que mon Sirius !

J'ai enfin pris ma décision, ce soir je vais perdre ma virginité avec Sirius. Durant le repas, il était tellement beau que j'ai cru que je ne tiendrais pas, je voulais l'entraîner dans sa chambre et lui déchirer tous ses vêtements …

J'avais fait une sorte de pacte avec moi-même, si Sirius était toujours aussi amoureux de moi à la rentrée sans qu'on se soit vus pendant les vacances, je lui offrais ma virginité !

Et il a été tellement content de me voir que je suis encore plus amoureuse de lui qu'avant !

Pendant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, je lui ai demandé si cela ne l'embêtait pas de laisser Remus seul cette nuit pour avoir le dortoir juste pour nous et il a accepté ! Il m'a préférée à un de ses amis ! Mais en même temps ça m'embête un peu de savoir qu'à cause de moi Remus passera la pleine lune juste avec James et Peter, mais tant pis, aujourd'hui est un jour extraordinaire !

La répartition vient de se terminer le repas commence je regarde sa façon de mordre dans sa viande, avec élégance et force ! Ses mains puissantes rompent son pain d'un geste précis … Lorsqu'il boit son jus de citrouille, il lèche ses magnifiques lèvres…

J'ai une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser mais en plein repas ça ne se fait pas …

Tant pis je me contente de poser délicatement ma main sur sa jambe et se savoure la chaleur de sa cuisse musclée.

Oh j'ai hâte d'être ce soir !

Je tressaille au contact de sa main sur ma cuisse, se rend-elle compte de la douce torture qu'elle m'inflige ?

Quand je l'ai vue arriver sur le quai de la gare, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était ELLE la fille qui était faite pour moi, elle était encore plus parfaite que dans mes souvenirs, ses cheveux blonds brillaient d'un éclat magnifique et elle était bronzée à la perfection, j'ai eu envie de la dévorer !

Et quand elle m'a proposé de venir me voir ce soir, j'ai accepté immédiatement, comment aurais-je pu refuser une proposition pareille ?

Je regarde le battement sur ses tempes alors qu'elle mâche sa viande avec voracité, oh j'ai hâte que le repas soit fini !

Dumbledore se lève enfin.

- Maintenant que tout le monde a bien mangé, j'aimerais que tout le monde chante l'hymne de Poudlard sur l'air qui lui plaira.

Je regarde Rosario et nous chantons tous les deux sur cette chanson des Eagles. C'est en quelque sorte notre chanson, celle ou nous avons échangé un de nos premiers baisers, et elle ne le sait pas mais c'est en l'écoutant que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Pathétique, je sais.

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige nous à tout étudier,

Répète nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

Bon, Ok, les paroles ne sont pas les mêmes que celles de Eagles mais je m'en fiche, je ne vois que Rosario, je l'imagine déjà dans mes bras, lorsqu'on sera au chaud sous la couette !

On quitte la grande salle la main dans la main. James et Peter sortent du château discrètement pour aller rejoindre Remus qui est déjà dans le cabane hantée…

Je sais que c'est nul de ne pas culpabiliser pour Remus mais là je suis trop heureux pour y penser.

Le dortoir est complètement vide, Rosario est partie chercher son pyjama et je retire ma robe de sorcier pour mettre mon bas de pantalon en cashmere noir. Je crois que je ne vais pas mettre le haut, je le trouve très laid et cela fera toujours cela de moins à retirer !

Je vais me laver les dents et je me regarde dans la glace, on dirait une vierge sur le point de conclure !

Je commence pouffer mais je m'arrête bien vite en me remémorant ma première fois … Je pense qu'il faut que j'arrêtes d'y penser mais j'espère que la première fois de Rosario sera aussi magique que pour moi elle l'a été …

Non, ne pense pas à Orlando, c'est parfaitement inutile et ne culpabilise pas, tu n'as pas vraiment mentit à Rosario, tu as juste oublié de l'informer de ce petit détail.

La porte s'ouvre c'est elle, elle a mit une nuisette de soie noire, elle est magnifique. Je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux de ce que sa nuisette cache …

- Arrêtes de me mater, espèce de pervers ! dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être énervée alors qu'un sourire mutin vient contredire ses propos

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres

- Tu m'as manquée cet été … J'ai cru que la rentrée n'arriverait jamais…

- Toi aussi Sirius, je n'ai fait que de penser à toi !

Elle se colle un peu plus à moi.

Je l'attire vers le lit et je m'allonge face à elle je détaille son visage.

- Tu sais , j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et … En étant loin de toi tout cet été j'ai compris que je devais te le dire … elle chuchote

Je ne la laisse pas finir et je lui murmure « je t'aime aussi » avant de l'embrasser dans un sourire .

Elle passe ses bras derrière ma nuque.

- Toc, Toc, Toc ! Je peux entrer ? Demande une voix connue.

C'est impossible !

- Orlando ?!

Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus, un second suivra bientôt pour ceux que ça intéresse ! D

Le rewriter sont les bienvenues bien entendu !

Bonnes comme mauvaise, si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas, je veux surtout m'améliorer alors ce ne me vexera pas

Merci d'avoir lu ! )


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Merci à loudee lilichoco et malilite pour leur rewiew et leurs conseils je les ai appliqués dans ce chapitre ( j'ai mis les PDV de chaque perso )

Bonne lecture ! )

Une gamine coiffée de nattes entre en trombe dans un dortoir :

- elle est arrivée ! Orlando !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ? hurlent les autres petites

- En dragon ! C'est son fiancé Irlandais qui lui a prêté !

- Non ! C'est pas vrais, on aurait entendu ! Je suis sure de l'avoir vue passer sur le dos d'un farfadet devant ma fenêtre !

- Moi, j'ai vu un sombral !

- Pff ! N'importe quoi tu ne peux pas les voir tu n'as jamais vu personne mort ! Sale menteur, je te dis qu'elle était sur un dragon, un magyar à pointes même.

- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi ! surenchérit une autre, et juste après elle a rejoint Rosario et Sirius dans la salle de potion et je suis sure qu'ils couchent ensemble, en ce moment même !

- Non ! N'importe quoi, Orlando est enceinte, elle ne peut pas coucher avec de garçons ! pépie une autre.

- C'est pour cela qu'elle ne couche plus qu'avec Rosario, pour éviter que le bébé ait des problèmes de santé, Sirius se contente de les regarder faire …

- Le bébé ? Les bébé tu veux dire, les joueur de Quidditch sont les personnes le plus fertiles du monde elle a au moins des jumeaux !

- Mais non , tu dis n'importe quoi , elle est enceinte de Rosario, elles on mis tout l'été à créer le sort adéquat mais il a raté et elle est enceint de sextuplé maintenant !

- Ca alors, moi je voudrai bien l'aider à trouver des prénoms ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Jennifer ?

- Oui, et le deuxième il portera mon le plus beau nom de monde : Sandra

- Mais, Orlando et Rosario n'appelleront jamais leur bébé comme toi , tu ne les connais même pas !

- Si, nous sommes très proches, d'ailleurs Rosario me disait hier qu'elles en appelleraient un Andrex, comme mon amoureux !

- Sale menteuse ! Elles l'appelleront Tom, comme MON amoureux, Rosario m'a promis…

PDV de Orlando

- Orlando ?! s'exclame Sirius

Putn , c'est impossible . Je dois être en train de faire un mauvais rêve, Sirius ne peut pas être avec Rosario, dans une chambre vide et partiellement vêtu. C'est absurde, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai une envie folle de partir en courrant.

Non j'ai été une Gryffondor, je dois affronter mes ennuis en face.

Je prends une profonde respiration et je bafouille :

- Euh … Je suppose que j'arrive au mauvais moment.

Rosario me lance un regard froid. Sirius est incapable de parler mais il a l'air complètement abasourdi.

- Vous voulez que je parte ?

Rosario ne dit toujours rien et Sirius non plus. Je crois que je vais mourir de honte, je sens mes joues qui me brûlent, je ne supporterai pas cette atmosphère un instant de plus. Pourquoi ne disent-ils rien ??

Je ne comprend pas, d'accord c'est une situation gênante mais pourquoi Rosario ne me regarde même pas, on a l'impression qu'elle essaye de faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

Le silence devient plus pesant, personne n'ose bouger, dire que je m'étais attendue à les serrer dans mes bras à leur dire combien ils m'ont manqué …

Mais ils sont tous les deux, ensembles, et ils ne me regardent pas. Je suis comme une étrangère pour eux. Comme un fantôme, transparente et qui refroidis les situations les plus bouillantes…

Sirius à l'air affreusement gêné et Rosario me lance un regard irrité qui signifie clairement « tu ne vois pas que tu nous dérange »

- Vous m'avez manqué … je tente

Non, toujours aucune réaction.

Enfin, si Rosario me lance un regard encore plus furieux.

Sirius se retient de tourner la tête mais ça se voit qu'il n'a une seule envie, que je les laisse seuls.

Tant pis, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé.

- Je vous laisse, je vais faire un tour dans le parc.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de le dire, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient me courir après.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Je commence à sentir les larmes qui remplissent mes yeux. Je pousse la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient ne pas m'entendre…

Tant pis, au moins je pourrai réfléchir tranquillement dans le parce qu'il n'est pas question que je rentre dans mon dortoir, de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à dormir…

Je passe chercher ma veste discrètement, heureusement que Mandy Becky et Louisa dorment sinon elles m'auraient harcelée pour savoir ou j'allais …

Le château est silencieux je ne croise personne dans les couloirs, en même temps il est presque minuit , tout le monde dort pour être en forme pour la rentrée.

Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas songé un instant qu'ils pourraient sortir ensemble, je ne sais pas j'avais imaginé que Rosario serait peut-être avec quelqu'un mais pas Sirius.

Ca y est les larmes commencent à couler et je tente de les essuyer d'un revers de main, mais autant couper une rivière avec un cheveux de fée…

Et malgré moi, j'en arrive à ce souvenir que je m'étais promise d'oublier…

C'était en août, mes parents venaient de recevoir mes BUSES et comme mes résultats n'étaient pas assez bons pour eux ils avaient décidé de m'envoyer dans ce pensionnat affreusement strict et élitiste de Versailles.

J'avais hurlé, supplié, promis que j'allais travailler plus mais comment faire plier le rocher des convenances et de l'honneur des D'Albon avec les sentiments ?

J'étais désespérée, tous mes amis étaient à Poudlard et surtout Rosario et Sirius ne seraient pas avec moi…

J'ai joint Sirius et Rosario par nos miroirs à double sens et ils sont arrivés tout de suite.

On a pleuré comme des gamins pendant presque une heure en se lamentant sur notre sort, et ils m'on promis qu'ils penseraient à moi tout le temps et qu'on se reverrait chaque vacance, ça m'a un peu redonné le moral.

Puis les parents de Rosario sont venus la chercher et Sirius est resté, je lui ai proposé de dormir chez moi.

Ensuite, nous sommes descendus dans le jardin et on s'est allongés sur l'herbe, et comme il a vu que j'allais me re-mettre à pleurer il s'est mis à me chatouiller et il m'écrasait de tout son poids.

Je me suis alors rebellée et je me suis mise à califourchon sur lui et il m'a attirée contre lui, nous nous sommes embrassés.

C'était le meilleur baiser de toutes ma vie, il était d'une légèreté incroyable, je l'ai alors embrassé avec passion et à mon grand bonheur il a répondu à mon baiser de la même manière …

Ensuite, je ne sais plus très bien, on est allés dans ma chambre et tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite m'a paru tellement naturel que je n'ai pas été gênée un instant.

Cela a été très doux, un peu comme un songe…

Ensuite, on est aller souper avec mes parents et il m'a tenu la main sous la table pendant tout le repas. On est allés se coucher dans ma chambre, les elfes avaient installé un lit pour lui mais il a préféré dormir avec moi et on a passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour et à se dire combien on s'aimait.

Oui, on s'aimait, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était une amitié très fort ou de l'amour véritable mais en tout cas c'était une sentiment très doux que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Mais le lendemain, on s'est rendu à l'évidence que ce serait la dernière fois, en partie parce que cela remettait en cause notre amitié et que cela nous aurait éloignés de Rosario et aussi parce que nous ne pourrions peut-être pas nous voir l'année suivante.

Mais en fait je crois que c'était parce qu'on crevait de peur de s' embraquer dans quelque chose d'inconnu que nous ne comprenions pas tout à fait.

Avant ce jour, je n'avais jamais vu Sirius autrement que comme un frère mais durant une journée, je me suis laissée guider par mes instincts.

Aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi nous avons fait cela, surtout maintenant que je le vois avec Rosario, je me rend compte qu'ils sont vraiment parfaits tous les deux et que cela n'a été qu'une erreur.

Pourtant, je sais que si j'avais le choix je recommencerait juste pour retrouver ce sentiment de plénitude quand j'étais avec lui…

Un cri.

Je viens d'entendre un affreux cris de douleur qui n'a rien d'humain. Un grosse bête est toute proche , je la sens et je sais qu'elle m'a sentit également.

Mais sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis éloignée du château, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à atteindre la porte.

Je commence à courir le plus vite que je peux. Ma gorge me brûle, j'entends les pas souples de la bête qui s'approchent.

Elle sera bientôt près de moi, mais je vois la porte de l'aile droite du château, elle n'est qu'à une cinquantaine de mètre.

Trop tard je sens que la bête s'apprête à me sauter dessus, elle fait un bond prodigieux et me plaque au sol.

Je me débat comme une folle, je hurle à l'aide mais personne ne m'entend., il n'y a qu'un stupide rat qui pousse des cris terrifiés, comme s'il tentait à appeler quelque chose.

Je vois la pleine lune au dessus de ma tête qui me nargue alors que le loup à sa tête au dessus de la mienne.

Je sens dans son regard qu'il lutte contre ses instincts.

Je sais que sous la peau du loup se cache une humain mais il est impossible qu'il ne me morde pas.

Voilà l'esprit humain à cédé face au pouvoir de la lune, il approche ses croc de mon cou tout en bloquant mes mains avec ses pattes.

Adieu Rosario, Adieu Sirius, je n'aurai même pas pu vous dire que je vous aime.

PDV de Rosario

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Elle, ici , elle qui m'a fait tant de mal l'année passé.

Elle qui m'a ignorée, qui m'a laissée quand j'avais besoin d'elle, quand j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un.

Lorsque je n'ai trouvé personne pour m'aider quand mon père est parti de chez moi et que ma mère a commencé à s'enfoncer dans un monde que je ne comprenais pas...

Heureusement que Sirius était là sinon cela fait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné.

Mais c'était la personne que j'aimais et j'ai eu du mal à me confier à lui, j'ai sombré 5 mois avant que je le laisse m'aider.

Si Orlando avait été là je sais que je lui aurait tout dit dès le début et ça m'aurait évité de sombrer à ce point…

Alors quand je l'ai vue, arriver pile au moment qui aurait du être un des plus parfaits de ma mon existence, pourrire encore un peu plus ma vie, je m'ai rien pu lui dire.

Lui dire qu'elle m'avait manquée, plutôt crever.

Lui dire que je l'aime toujours malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

Lui dire que l'année dernière a été la pire de ma vie et qu'elle aurait du être là ?

Non, je ne pense pas.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai demain, je crois que je vais l'ignorer, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je veux me venger d'elle, techniquement, elle ne m'a rien fait.

C'est ça le problème, elle était absente, elle n'a même pas répondu à ma lettre à part pour une stupide carte de vœux complètement impersonnelle que j'ai découpé en milles morceau et jeté dans le feu, pleine de rage et de désespoir.

Alors c'était tout ce que trouvait à me dire la personne qui savait tout de moi, qui devait m'aider comme je l'avais toujours aidée ?

Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle disait

« Je te souhaite un joyeux noël, je m'amuse comme une folle à Versailles ,j'espère que tu passeras de joyeuses fêtes »

Oui, j'ai passé des fêtes merveilleuse, parce que j'étais à Poudlard, pendant que ma mère faisait son « initiation » et que mon père était je ne sais ou avec sa nouvelle copine.

Es-ce le genre de choses que l'on dit à sa meilleure amie après plusieurs mois de silence infernaux ??

Je suis toujours face à Sirius, il me caresse le dos avec douceur, il a l'air de comprendre ce que je ressens.

Je m'allonge conter lui, sans dire un mot et il me protège de ses bras.

PDV de Sirius

Shhht … Calme toi Rosario. Je suis là.

Je l'apaise en même temps que j'essaye de me calmer moi même.

Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, comme si on l'avait recouverte de poudre de vélane…

Je n'ai pas pu parler, pas un mot. Ce qui est plutôt répugnant de ma part, sachant ce qu'on a vécu la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus …

Ah, cette merveilleuse première fois, je n'y pense pas souvent ça a été un peu comme un instinct que je n'ai pas pu réprimer et même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir dans les détails de ce qui s'est passé, c'est comme floué dans une brume de bonheur.

Oui, c'était merveilleux. ELLE était merveilleuse.

Mais tenir Rosario contre moi est aussi parfait, je sens sa peau douce sous mes doigts et là je comprend tout.

Je comprend que j'ai toujours aimé Rosario et Orlando comme des sœurs ou plus que des sœurs…

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par un faible cri que je n'aurais sans doute pas entendu sans mon ouie de chien.

Je me crispe contre Rosario.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Chuchote-t-elle.

Je me lève brusquement, comme électrocuté.

- Orlando, je viens de l'entendre crier ! Tout à l'heure elle a dit qu'elle allait dans le parc, et Remus doit y être aussi !

Elle écarquille les yeux, elle a l'air terrorisée.

Comme d'habitude, elle réagit avant moi, saute sur sa baguette et hurle:

- Accio balais !!

Mon balais avec celui de Remus. Elle saute sur celui de Remus et j'enfourche le mien.

Elle l'explose d'un coup de baguette un peu mal réglé, et s'approche de la fenêtre :

- Non Rosario ! Ne sautes pas ! Il y a un champ de protection sur la fenêtre qui risque de dérégler le balais ! On est au septième étage du château !

- Je m'en fiche complètement, si il lui arrive quelque choses je …

Mais je n'entends pas la suite de se phrase, elle a sauté .

- Rosario !!

Je vois son balais faire plusieurs embardées, elle y reste solidement attachée.

Le balais perd de la puissance et commence à tomber.

Elle le rétablit d'un coup sec avec une force telle que je n'en ai jamais vus.

Elle était seulement à quelques mètres du sol, elle l'a échappée belle.

Je saute par la fenêtre, heureusement que le champ magnétique a été affable par son balais sinon je ne me serais jamais resté accroché. Je peine à ralentir le balais dans sa chute.

Le sol s'approche de plus en plus et j'ai l'impression que c'est un balais de moldu tellement il est faible, je tire sur le manche de toutes mes forces.

Je vais m'écraser, et ce satané balais ne veut pas ralentir !

Hé hé hé ! Suspense !

Je veux plein de rewiew :D

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver pendant les vacances, je pense, je me dépêche promis ;-)


End file.
